


The Long Way Round

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Series 9, Gen, Minor Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Minor Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald, Minor Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, post-Series 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: "Gallifrey. Like I said, Gallifrey... The long way 'round."Clara Oswald and Ashildr’s adventures in the TARDIS before going back to Gallifrey.





	The Long Way Round

"I don't think I've got the Chameleon circuit working. The outer shell might be stuck as an American Diner." Ashildr said as she read a Gallifreyan TARDIS manual.

Clara nodded nonchalantly. "Awesome." She discreetly pressed her fingers to her wrist, checking her pulse again.

Nothing. Not even a beat.

"Still no pulse?" Nothing could get past Ashildr, long as she’s lived.

Clara shook her head. "Time isn't healing. I am still frozen."

Ashildr gave her friend a sad look. "You know what that means?"

Clara shrugged her off. "It means my death is a fixed event. The universe depends on it happening."

Ashildr knew that Clara was avoiding the inevitable, trying not to make a big deal out of what was a big deal. "I'm sorry." She smiled sadly.

"Why?" Clara asked incredulously, peaking around the console. "Why does everybody think I am so scared? We all face the raven in the end. That is the deal.” Ashildr nodded solemnly as Clara began to fiddle with the console controls. “If I go back to Gallifrey, they can put me back, right? On Trap Street, the moment they took me out?"

Ashildr nodded. "Of course."

"Mind you,” Clara murmured, seemingly lost in thought, “Seeing as I'm not actually ageing, there's a tiny little bit of wiggle room, isn't there?"

Ashildr quirked an eyebrow, giving Clara a strange look, "Wiggle room?"

"Wiggle room. Yeah, you know, wiggle room.” Clara avoided looking at the girl, who was millennia older than herself. “We could, er, you know, stop off on the way." Clara moved around her friend and set the coordinates for their next destination.

Ashildr pursed her lips, a curious smile bleeding through. "Where are we going?"

"Gallifrey.” Clara nodded, affirming more to herself than Ashildr, “Like I said, Gallifrey," Clara pulled the handle and the TARDIS began to hum and shake. The girls grabbed hold of the console and smiled at each other. "The long way 'round."


End file.
